


Your First Book

by MonsieurToast



Series: Korrasami Month 2018 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Children, F/F, Korrasami Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurToast/pseuds/MonsieurToast
Summary: A collection of memories written down by Korra from her child's first year.Part of Korrasami Month 2018: Day 11-13: Birth





	Your First Book

_Entry 1: You were born._

Your cry was the most beautiful sound I’d ever heard.

I know, that’s like, the corniest line ever to open up on, but it’s true. The day you were born was the greatest day of my life, Wan. Everything changed that day. Wow, even more corny lines. I think you may have to just accept the fact that your mother is a cornball. Well, this mother anyway. Your other one is a poet in engineer’s clothes, you don’t even know.

I wonder how old you’ll be when you read this? Will you still be a kid, or will you be all grown up? Will I still be there, or will it be the next Avatar’s time to shine? Will you read this once and laugh and treasure it forever, or will it bring you comfort on your hardest days to read your mother’s words of love? Whenever it finds you, I hope it finds you well, and if you’re not, that it can make you well again.

At the time of my writing this, you’re only a couple days old. I’ve barely gotten to know you, and already, you’re my everything.

I can already tell that you’re going to grow up strong. Your grip is something fierce. I told Asami I think you’re going to be a Firebender. I don’t know how I know, but I do. I hope you are. I’ve always loved Firebending a lot. I may be a Waterbender first, but there’s nothing better at venting your emotions than a little Firebending training. There’s so much I want to share with you and teach you, so much I want to show you and tell you about. It’s an adventure I can’t wait for.

Did you know Asami almost missed your birth? I was so relieved she was able to make it before you arrived. She was in the middle of a business meeting when the call came in from your uncle Mako, and she dropped everything to come see us. I’m glad she was there, you were quite the ordeal to deliver. I felt like I may have broken her hand, but she didn’t seem to mind. The second she saw you, the second she heard you cry, she fell in love with you just like I did.

You were 7 pounds 3 ounces. That’s pretty big, you know. I wonder how tall you’ll end up being? Will you outgrow me? I kinda hope so, I’m not the tallest person in the world. Every inch of me is full of love for you, though. No matter how you turn out, I’m always going to love you.

Right now, all I can do is imagine what you’ll be like. I’m excited to get to know you and find out for myself.

 

_Entry 2: You’re a crier._

Boy, do you know how to cry. We’ve had you for a couple weeks now, and you just do not let us get any sleep. Asami says that means you’ll probably grow up talkative. I don’t know where she got that from, but I wonder if it’s true.

I wonder what we’ll end up talking about most? I wonder what your personality is going to be? Are you going to be open with me? Are you going to try and do things on your own? Will you take after me or Asami more, or will you be somebody entirely different?

Every day I’m with you, I start thinking about new things, and I get excited all over again. By the time you can read this, you’ll probably know what it means that I’m the Avatar. Well, let me tell you, I’ve gone on a lot of adventures because of that, and I’ve seen a lot of amazing things. I’ve lived a life full of excitement and I have tons of stories I can’t wait to share with you. But none of that compares to the adventure I’ve been having with you so far, sleepless as it may be.

You’re our first kid, so Asami and I are scared of messing up. Thankfully, your aunt Pema has been helping us out a lot. She’s gone through this four times before, so she’s practically an expert by now. Your cousin Jinora does a lot of babysitting too, whenever we need it. Your other mom works all day, and I’ve been having to deal with a political situation in the city. That’s the bad part of being the Avatar, people always need you. Maternity leave is almost nonexistent.

Thankfully it’s just a lot of boring sitting down and talking, but it still takes me away from you. I’m scared you’re going to say your first word or do something incredible while I’m not there. I want to be there for as many of your firsts as I can.

Tonight, you somehow cried so much you gave yourself the hiccups, which just caused you to start crying more. It was kind of cute, honestly. You might only know how to talk to us by crying for now, but I still love you. Even if you’re depriving me of sleep.

I sing you lullabies every night though, and that always seems to calm you down. I think you’re going to grow up to be a music lover. I leave the radio on real low for you during the day, and you seem to really like it. I wonder if you’re going to want to learn an instrument when you’re older? Your mom and I can’t play any instruments, and neither could our parents, so you’d be the first musician of the family so far as we know if you do.

I have a theory you’re going to become a famous jazz musician when you grow up. Asami’s not so sure. Just between you and me though, I don’t think she knows you like I do. I was the one who went through labor for 9 hours, so I have a way of knowing these things, I think.

 

_Entry 3: You’re definitely an artist._

You’re a few months old now, and you just made a total mess of the kitchen. Well, okay, we both did. Let me explain.

You’re a baby, so of course you’re a messy eater. You were playing with your bowl of food and spreading it all over your highchair. Asami said you looked like you were painting, and I have to agree. I think you’re going to be some sort of artist when you grow up, you seem very curious and creative to me. I still think you’re going to be a musician, but I’m getting off topic.

You were content to just play with your food at first, but you had to eat, so I got in there with a spoon and tried to get you to actually swallow some of it. I guess you weren’t hungry though, because you just weren’t having it. You took the biggest glob of baby food your little hands could muster and threw it in my face. Your laughter at the sight of me was like music. But instead of letting it go like a reasonable adult, I decided to splash you back with your food.

Unfortunately, this started the food war to end all food wars. After that, you were throwing it everywhere. You looked like you were having so much fun. I decided to throw a little bit back at you too, much to your other mother’s chagrin. Asami said she didn’t know she was raising two kids and told me I had to clean everything up. It was worth it to see you smile and laugh though, I think. At the time of me writing this, I just finished scrubbing the kitchen walls. You’ve got one heck of a throw.

What Asami said got me thinking though. Two kids… we’ve talked about it before, how many we’d be willing to have. We both decided ‘More than one, but no more than three’, we don’t want you growing up as an only child. Both of us were only children, and it was lonely. At least I had Naga, but it’s still not something I want for you.

We never talked about timing, though, when we might want to have another kid. You’re still so new for us, and you take up all of our free time as it is. But we’ll give you a little brother or sister soon enough. That much I can promise you.

 

_Entry 4: You said your first word._

You’re not even a full year old yet, and you already said your first word. Well… kinda. It was ‘Light’, but, you can’t do your L’s yet so for you it was just ‘Ight’. It was so cute. I was playing with you by a lamp and you seemed really interested in it, trying to grab at it. So I started talking to you about ‘the light’, and lo and behold, you mimicked me.

Asami says she’s surprised your first word wasn’t ‘Mama’, since you have two of them to work with. She’s sorry she wasn’t here to hear it. She thinks you’re gonna be smart though, if you’re already trying to talk at 11 months old. I think it’s just because I love talking to you so much. One of the good things about being the Avatar is that I don’t always have to work, when the world is peaceful I get to just stay at home and spend time with you. And I spend most of that time talking.

It’s become a part of my routine to basically narrate whatever I’m doing if you’re in the room with me. I’d heard it’s good for your development. I don’t know if that’s true, but I figured it couldn’t hurt to try, anyway. Personally I find it kind of nice. It’s like writing this book about your first year for me.

I wish I’d filled it up with more stories, but you’re just a baby. There’s only so many interesting things you can do or that I can go on and on about, for now. I think your second and third year books are going to be more interesting in that regard, if I do actually get around to writing those. I think I will. I think I’d like to for your sibling(s), too. I never want you to feel like you’re not loved, and I want to share these moments with you when you’re older.

Oh, speaking of siblings, Asami and I have decided. We want another baby. Asami says she wants to have this one, so, I’m not gonna have to go through _that_ again any time soon, at least. We’re still working out the details, but in about a year, you’re probably going to have a little baby brother or sister. That’s gonna be a lot of extra responsibility for you, but I know you can do it. You’re strong, you have been since day one. I know you’re going to be somebody they can depend on.

I believe in you.

 

_Entry 5: Your first birthday._

Looking at this book now, even if there’s only four entries, I’ve filled so much of it up… I’m surprised. I guess I might have a tendency to go on a little bit when I’m talking about you. Your uncle Bolin seems to think so. At least he thinks it’s sweet, rather than annoying. He says it makes him wish he and Opal had a kid. They’re still undecided on that though, so you probably won’t be having any cousins any time soon, I’m afraid.

But that’s not what I’m here to talk about today. I’m here to talk about your first birthday.

At the time of my writing this, the day has officially come and gone. You’re sound asleep in your crib and your mom is sitting next to me in bed, watching me write this and smiling. She thinks it’s really cute that I’m compiling these books for you, and says she wishes she’d thought of it first. I have my moments, I guess.

Ah! I keep getting distracted! Your mom is just too pretty, Wan, help...

Right, right. Your first birthday.

I know you’re probably not going to remember it, but I wanted this to be a day to remember anyway. I invited all our family and friends down and made a big event out of it. Even if you couldn’t get much out of it, Asami and I could, but you seemed to be having fun with so many people around and the radio in the background. Everybody bought you new toys to play with, too. We had this nice cake and everything, though you made a total mess of your slice as usual.

I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile as much as you did today. You seemed really happy to have so many people over. Asami was afraid too many people might frighten you, but you don’t seem to be a shy kid at all. I’m glad, personally. I’ve never been shy, I don’t think I’d know how to relate to a shy kid. Not that I wouldn’t figure it out, I’m just saying. I’m glad we seem to have that in common!

Also, your uncle Mako and his fiancee announced that they’re pregnant today, meaning you’re gonna have a cousin to hang out with pretty soon after all! It just wasn’t from Bolin and Opal like I thought. Your mother and I announced that we’re gonna have another baby, too. She isn’t pregnant yet, but, we have a plan now, so it’ll probably be soon, if everything goes according to that plan.

This first year with you has been quite a journey, Wan. I wasn’t entirely sure what to expect, and you threw me a few curve balls, but all-in-all I had a lot of fun. I love you, and I love being your mom. It’s hard sometimes, and I don’t always know what to do, but seeing you smile at the end of the day makes everything worth it. Always.

If there’s anything I want you to take away from this book and whatever other ones that follow, it’s that I love you, and I always want to remember these times with you. You are my son, and also, my Sun. The light of my life. There I go being corny again, heh.

I love you.


End file.
